


Color Story

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Given (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: Almost unnoticeable until you looked closely. But by then, you've already missed it.
Relationships: Shishiou Tsukasa/Murata Ugetsu
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ugetsu exited the subway station and soon received a colorful sight. Varying colors emitting off of strangers filled his eyes as he walked down the street. Sadness, anger, embarrassment, nervousness, happiness, love, and so many more. It was something unique about him that he never spoke to anyone about. Memories of when he was young filled his mind, causing him to frown. People would think he was crazy, simply making up what he saw. So ever since then he's kept quiet.

Was he the only one? He didn't know. Maybe they were keeping silent just like him, afraid of being labeled psycho. What he did know was that it made his life easier, never having to guess what someone was feeling. It's helped him avoid awkward situations and dodge love confessions.

He rounded the usual corner then felt something bump into him. He simply stumbled back then noticed someone had fallen over. He extended his hand then felt his eyes widen. This person... a rare sighting. He couldn't see a thing, no, it was more like it was so small it was easy to miss. The person wouldn't take his hand, let alone meet his eyes. They fled before he could utter a word. His eyes traveled back to the ground then noticed a white plastic bag on the ground.

It had to belong to the person. He picked it up and quickly hurried in the direction they fled in. He caught a brief glimpse of them make a right as he ran down the block.

"Excuse me!" Ugetsu called out, trying to catch up. "You left this behind!"

Just as he thought he was catching up, the person made a sudden turn. He soon did the same and saw the person on the ground while being hovered over by two others. He decided not to get involved, not seeing anything wrong.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." the person on the ground whispered.

"Really, it's okay. You don't have to apologize so much..." the woman said, glancing at the man she was holding onto.

"Yeah, people bump into each other everyday." said the man before leading the girl away.

Ugetsu stepped towards the person on the ground then heard sobbing coming from them. He quickly knelt down and grazed their shoulder with his hand, making them flinch and back away.

"Excuse me, you left this behind..." Ugetsu muttered, holding out the bag.

The person simply ran away again. Ugetsu sighed heavily as he ruffled his hair. He turned around and caught a glimpse of something on the ground. It was a blue post it note lying on the ground. He picked it up before the wind could blow it away.

"It's a number... What's it for?" he muttered, reading it over in his head.

It was then he remembered where he was supposed to be. He checked the time and felt his heart drop into his stomach. He was going to be super late if he didn't hurry.

•

Ugetsu rubbed his eyes then sucked his teeth as he got paint on his eyelids. He placed his brush down then hurried to the nearest bathroom. It was when he stepped out he was reminded of the plastic bag and number he had obtained earlier. He sat back down at his work space and pulled the plastic bag out. He knew better than to snoop through other's things, but he was hoping whatever was in the bag would lead him to whoever it was that owned it.

He pulled out a box of band aids and surface cleaner. That certainly didn't tell him much. He found a singular condom hiding inside as well. The person must be pretty active in bed. He put the plastic bag away and fiddled with the number on the post it. It was high time he called it and see what was on the other end.

"You've reached the number of Ishigami Co. This is Shinya speaking. Might I ask who's calling?" a voice said on the other end.

Ishigami Co.? He's never heard of it before. He decided to play into it some and see where it led.

"Murata Ugetsu. I had this number written down on a blue post it note and I can't remember why..." he said, hoping to get some clarification.

"Oh, you must be the person my friend told me about. You can trust us, we'll keep you safe. When are you able to get out without being noticed?" the man asked.

He moved the phone away from his ear. He probably just heard something he wasn't supposed to.

"Um, actually, I'm not the person your friend told you about. See, here's the thing..." said Ugetsu then went into detail about how he got the number. "So I was hoping the person on the other end knew who I bumped into so I could return their things."

"Ah, I wish I could help you but confidentially is our principle. However, you can drop them off at the address I'll give you and I'll make sure he gets them." said the man before reciting an address. "Good day."

Ugetsu looked over the address and felt a step closer to getting the items back to the...

"He said man... but that long hair... Is he sure it's a man and not a woman...?" Ugetsu muttered, remembering the long brown hair that covered their face.

•

Ugetsu stepped inside the building and looked around for the name Ishigami Co. He found a directory and saw it was up on the fifth floor.

The elevator dinged before opening its metal doors. Ugetsu stepped out and took the hallway towards the left. There on his left sat a door that read "ISHIGAMI CO." on a gold plate in bold letters. He pushed the door open and was greeted by somber faces.

 _"What is this place..."_ he thought as he walked over to the receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked with a look.

"No, I-" he started then had a form and a pen slid before him.

"Fill it out and bring it back." she said, going back to whatever was on the computer screen.

"You're misunderstanding here. I'm just here to leave this with someone named Shinya." said Ugetsu, placing the bag on the counter.

"Oh. Hm, yeah, he did mention something like that. Name?" she asked.

"Murata. Murata Ugetsu." he replied.

"Okay, thanks." she said, taking the bag.

He took another look around at the few who sat. He couldn't deny how lifeless they looked, as if someone had stolen their soul. He quickly made his way out, feeling as if he'd get sucked in. He boarded the elevator then felt it make its descent. After everything that happened, his mind was only now able to process the fact that the person had a tiny aura.

It was his first time seeing it and he didn't know the meaning of it. Even dead people had bigger auras than that. He wished there was a manual or guide book about aura emotions and causes of fluctuations like the tiny aura. He exited the elevator then stopped in his tracks. In his line of sight was a long, brown haired person who felt awfully familiar. Of course they were, he couldn't see their aura. The person had locked eyes with him and froze in place. Neither moved.

Would they flee if he moved? Probably. They clearly wanted to pass but seemed hesitant for some reason. He stepped back slightly, testing to see if the person would come forward. They didn't. He let out a sigh then approached them. Surprisingly, they didn't move. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing, but he definitely had something to say.

"So you really are a guy... Besides that, I left your things upstairs with those Ishigami people. Oh, I believe this is yours too." said Ugetsu, pulling out the blue post it. "I'm glad I can finally return your things."

The person remained completely still. Ugetsu moved to tap his shoulder then watched as the man flinched and squatted while covering his head. Everyone started to look at them, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, stand up! Everyone's looking. Please!" Ugetsu begged.

The man lifted his head, seeing his thoughts had gotten the best of him again. He slowly stood up but kept his distance.

"Thank you..." he mumbled, scratching his forearm.

"You're scratching awfully hard... Does it itch that much?" he asked, reaching out to touch him then watched him move as if he was going to block an attack. "What's with that? I'm not going to hit you..."

"Sorry..." the man whispered, shrinking back.

"I don't have to be in work until later, so maybe I could go with you upstairs. Is that okay with you?" Ugetsu asked.

The man didn't say anything as he allowed Ugetsu to walk ahead of him. They entered Ishigami Co. and he once again found himself almost being sucked into the depressive mood that filled the room. The receptionist looked up before dialing a number. A few words were exchanged before the man moved to sit down.

What was he doing? Why was he sitting in an office with a complete stranger? He did have things to do, so why was he lallygagging? He cleared his throat then noticed a couple of people flinched, including the guy beside him.

"Sorry, I just remembered I had a whole list of things to do. Have a good day." said Ugetsu as he rose from his seat.

Nothing else was said between the two as Ugetsu left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugetsu tugged on his hair as he moved the stylus around.

"Amazing as always." someone piped up from behind him.

"You praise every little thing I do..." Ugetsu grumbled as he carefully outlined.

"Praise goes a long way they say. Plus it's fun making others happy." they said, pulling a seat up next to him. "So... hows the missus?"

Ugetsu exhaled loudly as he semi slammed his stylus down.

"I told you from the beginning, I am not interested in you." said Ugetsu, pushing her back by her forehead with his index finger.

"I can't ask about your girlfriend?" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"It's complicated right now." he replied, zooming out of his piece. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"In a moment. What do you mean 'It's complicated'? Did she cheat? Omg, I knew she would. Pretty girls like her can never resist temptation." she said with a smug look.

"No. Look, we just have different visions of a future. We can't have what we both want unless we take away from the other." explained Ugetsu, not wanting to hear any more of her absurd theories.

"Well, if things don't work out, I'll be here waiting." she said before sliding back to her desk.

Ugetsu carefully drew angles then sighed in relief once he successfully finished. He looked at the next character then felt a wave of familiarity hit him. It looked... it looked like the long haired man from the other day. His mind started to wonder what happened to him. Was he doing okay? There wasn't a way for him to find out. He pushed the thoughts aside just as the tiny aura came to mind.

He really wanted to know what it meant and why the man was the only one to have it? One would think the dead or dying would have smaller auras like his, but the dead actually have the same amount of when they were alive. The only difference is that the aura color is stagnant. He finally gave up trying to focus on work and proceeded to start writing down what he knew.

Yellow = jealousy, pink = nervousness, white = love, dark green = anger, orange = sadness, light blue = worry, transparent = neutral and red = happiness. There were many more but he figured he'd do the basics first. He looked around at his coworkers, seeing a bunch of colors he mentioned. Some were brighter than others. He wrote down a few more things before looking everything over. None of it even gave a clue as to how auras shrunk. This time, he really gave up.

•

Ugetsu stretched out in his seat then noticed most of his coworkers had left. It wasn't an unusual occurrence.

"You're still here? You're really dedicated." a voice said, taking a seat beside him.

"And so are you." Ugetsu replied. "I was starting to pack up anyway."

"Hey, about your girlfriend... I hope things get sorted out. I don't like seeing you upset or frustrated." she said, helping him pack up.

"Thanks. Means a lot." replied Ugetsu in a soft tone.

She smiled happily before handing him his bag. Ugetsu moved to leave then stopped. He turned around and faced her.

"You're a good friend, and I'd love to keep it that way." he said before leaving.

Her lip trembled as she rubbed her eye. She wanted more than that and she knew Ugetsu would never leave his girlfriend for her. Yet hearing her friendship with him was cherished, it made her feel guilty for silently wishing they'd break up.

Ugetsu yawned then checked the time on his phone. He let out a sigh as he missed his train as usual. He decided to make a stop at a convenience store, having got the munchies. He pushed open the door then made a beeline for the drinks, knowing he could get his favorite only from here on his way home.

He walked out in high spirits, taking a sip from his drink. He headed to the subway station and went through the gate. He stood on the nearly empty platform, looking up to see how much longer he had to wait. A train pulled in and soon people started to pool out. He stepped aside then noticed someone being pushed around. He hurried forward, catching them in his arms.

He only managed to say hey before the person pushed him away and staggered back a bit. Ugetsu stared wide eyed as he could see their body shaking. Did he do something wrong? It was then he got a clearer look. It was that long, brown haired man again. Did he live in the area?

"Hey, it's me... we met in Ishigami Co." said Ugetsu, stepping a bit closer. He exhaled softly, seeing the man meet his eyes. "Is it okay if I get a little closer so I'm not speaking so loud?"

He received a extremely brief nod. He moved close enough that he didn't have to speak loudly but far enough that he couldn't touch him.

"So, how are you? I didn't expect to run into ever again." asked Ugetsu, keeping the conversation light.

No response. He couldn't help but notice the man's amber eyes. They were actually... pretty.

"Uh... is there something I can call you?" Ugetsu tried.

"I'm fine..." the man mumbled, fiddling with the strap to his bag.

"Oh, that's good. It's pretty late out though. Do you live in this area? Ah, you don't have to answer, it's just this is the second time I've seen you around here." Ugetsu mentioned.

"I suppose..." the man said before letting out a frightened whimper. "I'm sorry!"

Ugetsu didn't get a chance to ask why he apologized as the man ran off all of a sudden. He sighed then felt something in the palm of his hand. It was the blue post it note from the other day. He uncrumpled it and noticed something that wasn't on their before.

"Shishio... Is this his surname?" he muttered aloud.

His train pulled into the station, sending small gusts of air around. He found his legs moving on its own, not towards the train but in the direction of where Shishio fled. The need to satiate his curiosity was greater than the want to go home. He reached the streets but didn't see him around. Did he wait too long?

"Hey..." someone said from behind him, spooking him in the process.

"Oh, it's you..." he said, surprised to see Shishio. "I just have a question, well, a few..."

He showed him the post it note.

"Is this your last name? Are you really a guy? What's that Ishigami Co. place? Why are you always jittery?" Ugetsu asked, not realizing he was being too invasive.

He looked in confusion as the man looked at him like a deer in headlights. He slowly started to realize he might've misstepped, especially since they were still strangers.

"I... I'm so sorry... I got ahead of myself there." apologized Ugetsu, backing up. "I should probably let you go."

He blinked rapidly, surprised to hear a certain sound. The man was laughing. It was faint, but it was there. Ugetsu smiled, feeling a bit accomplished.

"Tsukasa... that's my first name..." he said, a faint smile remaining on his face.

"Murata Ugetsu. Glad I finally have something to call you. So, everything's fine?" he asked then received a nod. "I'm guessing you're a ticklish person as well, right?"

Tsukasa narrowed his eyes briefly before they returned to normal.

"Right." he finally said, keeping his gaze downwards. He checked the time then frowned heavily. "Do you live around here? Ah, I suppose not since you were on the platform waiting..."

"Yeah, I live further downtown." he replied, now taking notice of his frown. "Is something wrong?"

"No... Everything's fine..." he mumbled, checking his watch again. "It's fine..."

"I didn't want to mention it but, you keep checking your watch. Are you sure you don't have to get home?" he asked worriedly.

He watched as Tsukasa looked around before checking his watch again. Did he really not have to get home?

"Well, I should get going... the last train will be here soon and I don't wanna get stuck out here." Ugetsu mentioned.

He backed up slightly at the sight of Tsukasa's eyes shining. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on in his mind.

"Actually, you just missed the train." Tsukasa replied, pointing to the retreating train.

Ugetsu's jaw dropped as he watched the train disappear from sight. It came early. He sighed heavily, hoping someone was still at the office.

"Well, here's my business card if you ever want to talk again. See you." he said.

Tsukasa grabbed his wrist, preventing him from leaving. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Ugetsu patiently waited, wanting to see what he had to say. He felt Tsukasa let him go before returning to his initial shy state.

"If it's nothing then..." Ugetsu said before taking off.

He did wonder what Tsukasa wanted to say but he couldn't waste any more time if someone was close to leaving to office.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Ugetsu yawned for the nth time as he moved around his creation. The team project was depleting whatever amount of life he had left. Though, it wasn't all bad. He liked the theme they were working with this time around. He was jolted out of his half awake state at the sound of his desk phone ringing. It was an unknown number.

He knew better than to answer such calls but it could be an emergency. He finally made up his mind and picked up the phone.

"May I ask whom I'm speaking to?" he asked outright.

Silence. He moved the phone from his ear, making sure the call had connected and the phone wasn't unplugged. He asked again but in a more serious tone. More silence. He started to move the phone from his ear until he heard tapping. Naturally he didn't know what it meant. Hanging up was his best option here.

"What are you doing?" a voice said loud and clear before the line went dead.

He blinked in confusion as he hung up. He went back to editing and eventually started to mimic the tapping he heard subconsciously. It was then he came to a realization about the tapping. It was from a popular song that you heard just about anywhere these days. Why it was being tapped was beyond him, but it was a nice reminder of what a good song it was.

"Is that my favorite Tsuie I see?" a giddy voice said.

"And the loud one has entered the premises." joked Ugetsu as she took her seat. "You know, something weird happened not too long ago."

"Oh? Spill." she said, showing her interest.

Ugetsu told her about the strange phone call and waited to see if she had anything to say about it.

"I'm with you there. It's really weird. Though, it's not like you to answer unknown numbers." she quipped, knowing his behaviors.

"That's true. Guess I felt a little adventurous." he responded.

They started to work in silence until a phone went off. Ugetsu checked his phone and saw it was the same unknown. He looked at his coworker who shook her head. He decided to be adventurous again. It was silent once more.

"Um, hello...?" he called out.

The tapping started again but it came out more stagnant and sparsed. He caught a faint sound of someone sniffling.

"Hey, person on the other end, why can't you speak?" he asked "Just say something instead of tapping."

He heard the sound of things falling to the ground before the distinctive sound of glass shattering faintly in the background. One more sniffle filled his ear before the call was ended. He slowly hung up, not sure what to make of anything.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. I think everything's okay?" he guessed.

She nodded before going back to work. Things certainly didn't sound okay on the other end, but it's not like he knew anything about who was calling. He couldn't do anything even if he wanted to.

•

Ugetsu enjoyed his coffee in silence. Most of his coworkers had gone out to eat together. The rest either packed lunch or would eat later. He fell into the latter category. He decided to take his walk around earlier and left the office. The elevator arrived at the first floor and opened its metal doors, allowing people to exit.

He neared the doors to the building and noticed someone had walked in. He continued on his way before stopping. The hair length and color were familiar. He turned around then tapped them on their shoulder.

"Yes?" a feminine voice asked as she turned to look.

"Oh, uh, my bad... Mistook you for someone else." he apologized.

She scoffed before walking away. Of course it wasn't him. They had their lives to live. As if he had time to stop by for a bit and chat. His gaze had gone outside the building and noticed someone simply standing there, looking up. He stepped out and immediately recognized them.

"Tsukasa? And you're wearing sunglasses... on a cloudy day." Ugetsu commented, looking up at the sky. Tsukasa looked at him but didn't say anything. He decided to continue speaking. "I was about to take my walk around. Wanna come...?"

He noticed Tsukasa grip his bag strap tightly but still remained silent. He held out his arm for him to take. Surprisingly, he did. Though, it was a slow process as Tsukasa would often pull back. He looked at Tsukasa as he could feel vibrations coming from him. Was he cold? He didn't look lightly dressed though.

"So, how have you been? Anything new?" he asked to get the ball rolling.

Silence. Ugetsu finally gave up trying to get him to talk. He wondered why Tsukasa kept his face covered. Maybe he was sick. Though if he was, he wouldn't be holding onto him like a child to a parent. He made a stop at a coffee shop, needing another caffeine boost. He ordered something small for Tsukasa then slid it to him once they sat down. He never touched it.

"Should I have not bought you anything...?" he questioned despite knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

He watched as Tsukasa picked up the small dessert and turned away from his sight. Next thing he knew, a good chunk of it was now missing. He could see him chewing from behind his mask, but he didn't understand why he needed to turn around.

"Ah, I need to get back to work soon so-" he said then felt Tsukasa seize his hand. "Um, what's wrong...?"

Ugetsu watched as he pulled out a tissue then made a writing motion. He wanted something to write with. He patted himself down but was empty handed. He went to the counter and asked for a pen then gave it to Tsukasa. He watched him write before showing him.

"Ah, sore throat... My apologizes for trying to make you talk. Make sure you drink honey tea and get lots of rest." said Ugetsu with a smile. "But I suppose you can't until you're off work..."

Ugetsu cell phone, displaying his girlfriend's photo. Tsukasa stared at him as he talked into the phone. He moved his thumbs around the back of his, gaining some of his attention briefly.

"You're not serious... You can't just- Shikara..." he heard Ugetsu say in a hurt tone.

He slowed his movements, making it feel more comforting. Ugetsu had put his phone away then ran a hand through his hair.

"Guess I'm on the market again, haha..." muttered Ugetsu, feeling tears trying to well up in his eyes.

They never came as he felt soothed by Tsukasa's thumbs moving in a circular motion. It felt like Tsukasa knew just what he needed. He let his head rest against the table as Tsukasa continued to massage the back of his hand. The peaceful air around them was strangely comforting. He felt something touch his head then looked to see Tsukasa pointing to his watch.

"Right, work!" he exclaimed, nearly jumping out his seat.

Tsukasa watched Ugetsu leave then went back to the counter to ask for a cup of ice. He silently left as he placed the cup against his face.

•

Ugetsu hummed in bliss as he left earlier than usual. He couldn't help but think of Tsukasa. He was practically covered head to toe. He had a sore throat on top of that too. Was he worrying about someone he barely knew? No doubt about it. He never bothered to ask any personal questions, most likely from embarrassing himself like last time.

A train pulled into the station as he sat. He had a few minutes until his trained arrived. A part of him was hoping for something to happen like before when Tsukasa was nearly knocked over. Didn't seem like it'd be case this time.

The train pulled off. The platform soon started to empty out, leaving those who were there before. He heard footsteps from afar which started to grow louder. By the time he looked, a person was jumping on him and clinging for dear life.

"Excuse-" he started but was interrupted by another voice.

"Don't be like that. I didn't mean it." the voice said kindly.

The person wouldn't let him go. He tried looking at the person holding him to see what they looked like. They finally lifted their head, staring right back at him. His hand moved on its own as it grazed over the corner of their eye and mouth.

"Tsukasa... how did you get these..." he whispered, feeling his amber eyes boring into his own.

"Kasa, come on. We're going to miss our favorite show. Stop bothering this poor stranger." they said with a huff.

Tsukasa continued to look into his eyes as if he was trying to communicate something. Ugetsu finally sat up but kept his hands off him, remembering he was very ticklish.

"You, yes you. It's obvious this person doesn't want to be anywhere near you. I bet you're one of those creeps that like making disgusting videos online." said Ugetsu, wrapping an arm around Tsukasa waist. "I'm giving you a chance to get lost before I get the police involved."

The man backed down but not before saying he'd see Tsukasa later. He felt Tsukasa relax before tensing and pushing him away. He was used to it at this point.

"So, did you know him...?" Ugetsu asked. Tsukasa nodded, covering his face. Ugetsu noticed this and decided to bring it up again. "How did you hurt yourself...?"

"I fell..." Tsukasa replied in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, your sore throat! I'm sorry, I won't ask anymore." Ugetsu said quickly.

"It's fine..." Tsukasa whispered.

Ugetsu's train pulled into the station. He looked at Tsukasa who kept his head low. He grabbed him by his wrist and made a break for the soon closing doors. Tsukasa squeezed his eyes shut as he was now squished against Ugetsu's body on the packed train. Neither said a word as the train made its way down the tracks.

..  
...  
....  
.....

_"_ _ Where are you taking me? Why are you taking me? _ _"_

_"_ _ You deserve a break, no... freedom. _ _"_

_"_ _ But I can't be free. There's no way... no exit... I'm stuck until I die... _ _"_

_"_ _ I can only do so much unless you do your part. _ _"_

_"_ _ So I can...? _ _"_

_"_ _... _ _"_

_.._   
_..._   
_...._   
_....._

Tsukasa sat up then tumbled onto the floor. He looked around and saw he had fallen off a bed in a dark room. Where was he? He slowly stood up then felt his throat. It wasn't as sore as it used to be. Even the bruisings and swelling on his face looked clearer and smaller. He opened the door and was greeted by more darkness. He tiptoed around then stopped as he noticed something sprawled out on the couch. He moved closer and identified it to be Ugetsu. Pieces started to connect. He was in Ugetsu's place.

He couldn't remember anything after they got off the train. Was he out the entire time? He sat beside Ugetsu on the floor then reached out to stroke his hair. He pulled back, worried he'd accidentally get hit. He went back and forth for a bit before shakily placing his hand on his head and stroking his hair once. He must've been a burden, especially having to be carried from the station to wherever this place was.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered repeatedly as he pulled his knees close to his chest.

Ugetsu scratched his chest before turning. He was eventually awakened by the faint sobs of Tsukasa's crying.

"Oh, you're awake... and crying. Why?" he asked half awake.

"I didn't mean to be a burden..." he mumbled, wiping his eyes.

"Sure, it was a pain carrying you back here, but you must've been exhausted trying to get away from that creepy man." Ugetsu reasoned, sitting up. He patted the spot next to him and had Tsukasa sit. "I couldn't sit still knowing he said he'd see you later, so I went off instinct and took you with me. I do apologize for such rash thinking."

Tsukasa shook his head. He was thankful for his rash actions. He couldn't remember the last time he had sleep so long and so deeply.

"I see your throat is doing better too. So if you don't mind me asking, who was that guy? A stalker?" Ugetsu asked.

"You can say that..." he responded, leaning back against the couch.

"I won't pry any further. If you want me to know, you'll tell me. So for now, why don't we go back to sleep? I'm sure you still need rest." Ugetsu suggested.

"I'm fine. You can sleep." Tsukasa said as he stood up.

Ugetsu nodded before knocking out within minutes. Tsukasa walked over to a nearby window and looked out at the nearly empty streets. He wasn't expecting a complete outsider to get involved in his problems, but now he was too far in to get out. He looked back at Ugetsu with a worried look. Maybe if he hadn't run, Ugetsu would still be clueless like before, looking at him with such kindness and glee. He moved back over to the couch then moved Ugetsu over some, giving himself room to lie down.

That was the night everything changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ugetsu opened his eyes and found himself staring at a face. A color he's never seen before was faintly emitting off of Tsukasa. It was a pretty grass green. He quietly climbed over him, hoping not to wake him in the process. He sped to his room, rummaging through his drawer and finding the old notebook. He opened it up, viewing everything he's written about emotional auras. He noted in grass green then started theorizing what it could mean. He walked out and saw Tsukasa was still sleeping and emitting his faint grass green glow. It sudden turned purple. He quickly move to his side, shaking his body.

"I'm sorry!" Tsukasa shouted as he sat up, breathing heavily.

"Hey, hey... deep breaths. It was just a dream..." Ugetsu said, wanting to rub his back but knowing he didn't like being touched.

Tsukasa wrapped his arms around himself before looking him in the eyes.

"Where are my things?" he asked.

"In my room." he said then watched Tsukasa walk away. He soon came back holding his things. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I have... I just need to." he said before leaving.

Ugetsu couldn't ignore the purple around him that shone bright. Something was wrong. He quickly threw something on and went after him.

"Tsukasa, wait!" he said, sticking his foot in the way of the elevator doors. He pulled him out then kept him from moving. "Something's wrong, right?"

Tsukasa's aura gained a magenta and teal color along with the purple. Fear, worry, confusion. That was a pretty natural response.

"Nothing is wrong. I just need to get home." he lied, pushing his hair back.

"Are you really sure?" Ugetsu pressed, still seeing the purple shining brighter than ever.

"Stop pushing!" Tsukasa blurted out then covered his mouth. "I should go..."

Tsukasa pressed the button for the elevator then opted for taking the stairs instead. Ugetsu simply stood there at a loss for what to do. He wanted to know what had him so fearful. It was then he realized he never got anything to contact Tsukasa with. He ruffled his hair as he walked back to his apartment.

He walked into his the living room then noticed something sitting on his windowsill. He picked it up and started to read.

_Ugetsu, I feel I can express myself easier with writing rather than words. I don't know how to really say this, but thank you. You add a little sunshine to my days. I know I seem distant and unapproachable, but I really do want you to get to know me better and vice versa. I just have... things going on. I'm glad to have met you. I also couldn't help but notice some art you've done. It's really cool. Maybe you could show me more?_   
_-Tsukasa_

Ugetsu felt a pain in his heart. He felt bad for what he did, pressing Tsukasa the way he did. He sighed then noticed something on back from the sunlight. He turned it around.

"His number... Would it be wise to call him now?" he muttered.

Maybe not. He was probably still upset. But he needed to apologize at some point. He input his number in his phone then flopped onto his couch. He'd wait a few hours before calling. He closed his eyes for a bit before drifting off to sleep.

•

Ugetsu groaned as he stretched out. He was promptly startled by the sound of his phone ringing. He couldn't believe it. He quickly answered and sat straight.

"Shikara, hello." he said in the calmest and coolest voice he could muster.

"Hey. You're home right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Today and tomorrow are usually my days off. You know that." he said, reclining back.

"Do you mind coming to your door?" she asked before hanging up.

He did as she asked and saw her waiting behind his door. He swallowed, taking note of her cute outfit.

"Hey. I'm sure you don't want to see after what I said on the phone..." she said, keeping her eyes downcast.

"I'm alright I guess... Breakups are bound to happen, especially when a couple is going in different directions." Ugetsu replied, hoping she'd meet his eyes.

"Yeah... listen, about that... I regret breaking up with you. I don't know why I never just considered compromising." said Shikara, finally looking at him. "I'm sure we can make a family happen while we both work."

"You... you want a kid? Are you sure? You aren't pulling my leg?" he asked with wide eyes.

She nodded while giving him a smile. He couldn't believe it. Whatever changed her tune, he was thankful for it. He stopped for a moment, giving the current situation some thought. They had broken up just a little over a day ago and after months of it being one way or the highway, she suddenly wanted to compromise. Now it sounded fishy.

"So, Shikara... What exactly are you willing to do to make this compromise happen? What sacrifices are you willing to make? Last time we talk, you said you were due to have your tubes tied soon." Ugetsu mentioned, clearly remembering. "Pretty sure that was over a month ago, right?"

Shikara bit her lip. He leaned against the doorframe, waiting for a response. She sighed then placed a hand on her hip.

"I already spent so much to have them tied... Does it have to be a biological child?" she asked.

"Huh? You're asking this now when I've stated from the beginning that I've wanted a biological child." he asked in a bit of a shock. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"I'm sorry, what are you trying to insinuate?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Shira, I know you. We dated for a good two years, close to three. That bag? That necklace? That shirt? My money spent on you. There are a lot of other things I bought you that were pretty costly." Ugetsu commented, gently lifting the necklace. "Sure you don't miss the 'surprise gifts'?"

"No! I can't believe you'd think that!" she said loudly.

"Mhm. I have things to do so please, come again... never." he said before closing the door in her face.

He was aware she could've been being truthful, but to suddenly ask him after just breaking up, he couldn't believe it. He'd rather not take his chances. He opened the door to his room and saw a blank canvas sitting comfortably on the floor. He picked it up along with a few other things to pack in a bag. He needed a good stress relief and he knew exactly where to get it.

•

Ugetsu dipped the brush in paint then flicked it. Paint splattered everywhere as he continued to flick.

"Stressed are we?" a voice asked from his side.

"Would you consider learning a new friend is being stalked, getting dumped by your significant other and then having that so saying they want you back so suddenly stressful?" Ugetsu said, never taking his eyes off the canvas.

"Sounds like major stress to me. So uh, who's this new friend?" they asked as they munched on a salty snack.

"Eh, lets call them Susa. So, it started when..." said Ugetsu before retelling everything that's happened between them. "And I felt horrible guilt for what I said. Which reminds me, I should call and apologize."

"Your new friend sounds weird. I wouldn't get involved." they said, taking his phone as he had asked. "Is it this person?"

Ugetsu nodded then heard the dial tone as the phone was unsafely cradled between his neck and cheek.

"Hello..." a tired voice weakly called out.

He could hear sounds in the background. It sounded like... a big event?

"It's me, Ugetsu. You left your number on a note. Look, before you say anything, allow me to apologize. I wish you'd call me out more often for overstepping boundaries because sometimes I don't realize it. But putting that aside, I'm sorry for pressuring you. Everyone is different and goes at their own pace. You had every right to get mad." said Ugetsu, painting in little chicks holding gems.

"Yeah, I didn't appreciate that... but thank you... it shows you care." Tsukasa replied, the background noise becoming louder suddenly before voices could be heard. "Excuse me..."

He quietly listened as multiple voices could be heard.

"You always get Kasa. Yeah, we want to be styled by him too. Well, you snooze you lose. Eh, so you're saying you don't like our styling?" the voices said.

The voices started to overlap, making it hard to really hear anything.

"Hey, this is your phone, Kasa. Wait, don't- Huh? Who the hell is Sute? Hiro, stop moving. Uh oh, possessive Hiro is at it again. I wish you two would stop being such a couple in front of us single people." the voices said before the sound of a chair falling was heard. "I thought we had something, Tsukasa. Hiro, you're getting too worked up. Yeah, we need to go. Finish that later."

Ugetsu continued to stare blankly at the canvas before him until the sound of a slam jolted him back to reality. All was silent. Speaking could be heard but it was too faint for him to pick up.

"Uh, hi. Friend of Tsukasa here. Things may have gotten a little out of hand and I hope you understand that we all need a little recuperation. Call again later?" a feminine voice said before hanging up.

Ugetsu let his phone slip and hit the floor. His art buddy picked it up, taking note of his dazed state.

"Should I get you another canvas?" they asked, placing his phone back in his pocket.

"Three more." he whispered, his mind processing everything.

•

Ugetsu sighed as he held his sixth canvas coated in stress art. He only then noticed how dark it had gotten outside. He carefully placed the canvas in a spot before heading for the sink to wash his hands. His mind wandered back to what he heard on Tsukasa's end. That Hiro guy sounded like trouble. Were they a couple? He dried his hands before putting everything in the room away.

"Was wondering when you'd head home. You don't usually stay so late." they said, leaning against the wall.

"Didn't mean to keep you here. Just had a lot I needed to get out." Ugetsu responded, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Despite it's negative origin, your stress art is really beautiful. You can really feel the emotion within." they said before waving goodbye.

He hovered over Tsukasa's contact full of hesitation. He didn't want to catch him at a bad time. He tapped on it as he made his way to the bus stop.

"Sute..." a weak voice called out.

"Hey, is everything okay? You don't sound well." Ugetsu mentioned.

"Just a bit tired from speaking a lot. Did you have fun at work today?" he asked, putting him in the spotlight instead.

"You think I'm just going to ignore the fact that Hiro guy was ready to throw down with you?" Ugetsu said in disbelief. "No siree."

Tsukasa was silent. It wasn't unusual but he did want an answer.

"It was my fault." he said, looking down at the ground.

"Huh? What do you mean it was your fault?" Ugetsu asked in confusion.

"Huh? Who said anything like that? Kasa! Who are you talking to? Oh, it's just my mom... Your mom? Let me talk to her, let her know I'm taking good care of you. Hiro, please. Let me talk to my mom alone. You're such a party pooper." said Tsukasa and Hiro. Ugetsu frowned heavily from Hiro's voice. "Anyway, I'm finally going home."

"Yeah that's great but, what was your fault?" Ugetsu asked again, still not seeing how anything he did was remotely his fault.

"Really, it's nothing. Kasa, lets get going. How long are you going to talk to your mom? Unless...! Ah, maybe I'll see you." said Tsukasa before hanging up.

Ugetsu continued to frown as he moved his phone away from his ear. Could he really let this go? It was clear that Tsukasa wasn't going to tell him anything. Maybe he could trick him into telling him. He started to mutter to himself as he walked down the block.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Ugetsu was awakened by the sound of his doorbell being rung repeatedly. He groggily got out of bed and headed for his door.

"He-" he managed to get out before he felt something soft brush his face. "Tsukasa...?"

Silence. He slowly reached his arms around him and held him. He didn't flinch. He didn't tense up. He didn't move in the slightest. Was that a good thing? He started to gently pat his back before closing his door and locking it.

"You smell nice..." Tsukasa whispered, finally pulling away from him.

Ugetsu looked at him and noticed the pretty grass green emitting off of him. Just what did that color mean? Maybe he could just ask.

"How are you feeling right now?" he asked softly, having him sit on the couch.

"Calm I guess..." Tsukasa muttered.

The grass green shone a bit brighter. So it meant calmness. He sat beside Tsukasa then noticed something. He had Tsukasa turn his head and saw a dark mark on his cheek. Tsukasa quickly covered his cheek.

"Did you fall again?" he asked, moving his hand to inspect it. "It's pretty big though..."

"I'm clumsy." Tsukasa whispered, avoiding eye contact.

Ugetsu accidentally touched his thigh then watched him wince. He narrowed his eyes and poked his thigh a bit harder. Tsukasa winced again.

"You have a bruise here too? Just how clumsy are you?" Ugetsu asked in a low voice.

"Very..." Tsukasa squeaked, moving away from him.

"You know, I've been suspicious for a while... That Hiro guy always sounds so aggressive. Did he give you those bruises?" Ugetsu asked, thinking back to all the times he's heard Hiro nearly fly off the handle.

"What? No. He's just hot tempered." said Tsukasa as he hid behind his hair. "Excuse me..."

Ugetsu watched as Tsukasa left his spot and headed for the bathroom. He waited a bit before quietly going to spy on him. He cracked the door open slightly then felt his eyes widen. He could see a few bruises on his back then a few more on his torso as he turned briefly. There were some on his arms too. Tsukasa washed his face and he could see makeup coming off and revealing another bruise on his cheek. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Gotta keep him clueless... Don't get him involved..." Tsukasa whispered, hiding the bruise that had been revealed.

Ugetsu walked away then sat back down on the couch. There was more than he ever thought. It had to be Hiro. There was no one else it could be. Tsukasa came back and gave him a warm smile. His small aura radiated pink.

"Tsukasa, mind taking a seat?" he asked. Tsukasa sat. He stood up and stood in front of him. "Why are you so nervous?"

Purple, teal and magenta joined together with his already pink aura. Ugetsu leaned forward and hit his chest, earning a pained grunt.

"Is it really just clumsiness? You've got it on your face, torso and thigh." Ugetsu said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. But you aren't going to ask why I came over?" Tsukasa asked, trying to divert the conversation.

"No. I want some answers. If he's hurting you, you've got to report him." Ugetsu said, letting his feelings show.

"Hiro's not hurting me, just let it go!" Tsukasa yelled, getting fed up.

Ugetsu stepped back then frowned. He didn't say anything as he walked off and slammed his bedroom door close. He silently simmered as he angrily looked up Hiro. He was part of a popular pop group who would be touring in a few months. That also meant Tsukasa would be going with them. He couldn't let him go if Hiro was causing all of Tsukasa's suffering. He let his mind wander a bit and found himself tapping against the floor.

He froze. That popular song he always found himself tapping was created by Hiro's group. He remembered the two phone calls from long ago and the voice that spoke out. Then the second call when things could be heard falling and breaking. He had even more proof of Hiro being the culprit. He moved to go confront him again before hearing a soft knock on his door.

"Sute..." Tsukasa weakly called out, placing his hand against the door. "I don't expect you to say anything but, I hope you'll listen..."

Ugetsu placed his hand against the door, waiting for him to speak.

"In a few months, I'll be leaving... Hiro's group is going to be touring and I'm lucky enough to get to go with them. So we won't see each other for a while..." Tsukasa said in a low tone. "I... I never..."

Ugetsu had his hand on the knob, waiting for Tsukasa to finish his sentence. The silence lingered more than he wanted it to.

"I never thought I could be close to anyone ever again..." Tsukasa whispered, his voice cracking.

Ugetsu felt his heart break at the sound of Tsukasa faint sobbing. He opened the door then pulled the sobbing Tsukasa into a gentle hug to avoid aggravating his bruises.

"Let it out..." he whispered, rubbing his back.

He felt Tsukasa squeeze him as he let out a few sniffles. He rested his head against Tsukasa's, feeling him relax before going limp in his arms. He felt a bit of panic before seeing he simply tired himself out. It must be tiring having to put on a brave face everyday the way he does, withstanding all the pain he feels throughout. He lied Tsukasa down on his bed then closed the door to let him sleep in peace.

•

Ugetsu twirled his keys around as he was coming back from doing a little grocery shopping. He unlocked his door and found everything silent. Was Tsukasa still asleep? He placed the bags on the counter and started to put everything away. His ears perked up at the faint sound of something. It sounded as if it came from his bedroom. He assumed Tsukasa was waking up and groaning from stretching.

He finished putting everything away then heard shuffling. Tsukasa appeared, rubbing his eyes with a cute sleepy look. He momentarily froze. Cute sleepy look? He blinked quite a few times before continuing to pour himself a cup of juice. Their eyes met and Tsukasa's eyes suddenly went as wide as a deer in headlights before they started darting in different directions.

"Everything okay? Want anything to drink? Eat?" Ugetsu asked, motioning for him to come closer.

Tsukasa squeaked before shuffling back into his bedroom. He didn't quite understand, but if he didn't want to talk, that was fine. Though he at least wanted him to eat, not knowing if he ate before he came over. He started to whip up something light then heard a door open. He saw Tsukasa quickly pass by in his peripheral vision.

He put the meal on a plate then went into the living room where Tsukasa sat curled into himself.

"Hey, I made you something. I'm sure you're hungry. I'll be in leaving in an hour or so but you're free to stay here. Just lock the door after I leave." said Ugetsu before turning to head into his bedroom.

He opened the door then noticed something was different. His bedsheet was missing. He looked around but couldn't find it. He made a mental note to put a new sheet on before he left. He picked up a few things then took another look around his room. Maybe Tsukasa knew what had happened to it.

He jogged over to the living room and saw Tsukasa enjoying the meal he made. He cleared his throat and now had eye contact with a doe eyed Tsukasa.

"Do you know what happened to my bedsheet? It suddenly disappeared." he mentioned, looking back towards his room.

"I... I don't know..." he lied, turning his attention back to his food.

"Huh... Okay then." Ugetsu said, going back to his room.

Tsukasa slowly swallowed his food as his eyes briefly gravitated over toward his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut as thoughts flooded his mind. He knew exactly what happened to his bedsheet and where it was. It was currently hiding in a compartment in his bathroom. Somehow he was going to get the stain out before Ugetsu could notice.

Soon he heard quick footsteps and was now faced with the bedsheet he had hidden. He shrank back in his seat as Ugetsu looked at him with skepticism.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! You were out and-" Tsuksa started then was silenced by Ugetsu.

"Hey, I'm not judging. We all got needs. Though you will be washing this." said Ugetsu, folding it then placing it beside him. "Ah, I'm not doing what I need to. I'm gonna be late..."

Tsuksa quietly watched him leave with flushed cheeks. Ugetsu was oddly chill about it. He smiled a bit. Would he feel the same way if he knew he was thinking of him the whole time? Ugetsu had come walking past and he had quickly got up and stopped him.

"Can I come with you?" he asked softly.

"Sure, but I may not be responsive. I get really into it." Ugetsu said with a smile.

•

Ugetsu stared at the canvas, at a loss of what to add. Tsukasa took the brush, cleaned it, dipped it in paint then made a few marks. He backed up at Ugetsu staring straight at him with such a serious look.

"I'm sorry...?" Tsukasa squeaked out.

"Genius." Ugetsu said, taking the brush, cleaning it then pulling his seat closer. "Do more."

Tsukasa added more marks, basking in Ugetsu's bright smile. Ugetsu could see his small aura glowing blue. It was nearly blinding. It made him glad to see Tsukasa this happy. He was doing something right and if it was taking his mind off Hiro, his bruises, and leaving for the tour, he'd do it as much as he needed.

"Your smile reminds me of a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day." said Ugetsu, tucking Tsukasa's hair behind his ear. "I'd love to see it more."

Tsukasa scooted closer before smiling again. Ugetsu shook his head.

"Nah, I like the natural one. But this one's cute." he said with a chuckle. "Come, paint a little more."

They painted together in silence until Ugetsu spoke up again.

"Do you know why I came here?" he asked rhetorically. Tsukasa shook his head as he looked at him. "Stress relief. Depending on how stressed I am, I can make up to at least eight art pieces."

"Really? Do you have any here?" he asked in awe.

Ugetsu had him follow as he led him downstairs and into a room. Numerous canvas sat on tables, on the floor and hung on walls.

"When space gets a little low, we sell them. They make a decent buck oddly enough." said Ugetsu, walking over to a specific canvas. "Ah, the gem chicks... This was created from having you as a stressor."

"Me...?" he asked quietly.

"Mhm. Remember the first time I called your phone? It was from that. Well, it was more Hiro than you." said Ugetsu, running his fingers over the gems. "I know you say Hiro isn't the reason for your injuries, but I just have this feeling there's something more between you two."

He turned to face Tsukasa and noticed his blue aura was gone. Magenta, purple and orange had taken over. Silence hung over them as he waited for any kind of change from Tsukasa.

"I, um... I need to go." Tsukasa said, placing the canvas back down.

He walked away before it turned into a jog. He shouldn't have brought up Hiro. Why did he do that? He gently hit himself as he quietly cursed. He eventually headed back up stairs. He really did leave. Of course he would, he wasn't the fickle type. Ugetsu sighed heavily then noticed something extra on the canvas. His face softened at the sight of a little drawing of two stick figures at the bottom high fiving with smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Ugetsu exhaled loudly as they had turned in their finished project. He was thankful to finally have his regular schedule back. He soon had a familiar face running up to him.

"Hey, what's with that face?" he asked curiously.

"Well, someone was calling your line and I couldn't help myself and answered, mostly because it was bugging us. And um... someone was talking but it was so incoherent." she said with a twist of her face. "Told them to call back in an hour and that hour is about to be soon, so you should get back quick."

"Was it a male or female?" he asked.

"Male I think?" she said as she followed beside him.

Just as they arrived, a phone started to ring. He hurried to his desk then frowned as it wasn't coming from his phone. He sat down as she sat down in her seat as well. A male speaking incoherently that had the company number? Definitely had to be Tsukasa.

Time continued to pass and he was startled out of serenity by his cell phone ringing. It was from Tsukasa.

"Hello?" he said as he made his way out into the hall.

He silently listened then felt his jaw drop. He talked with with them a bit longer before hanging up and running back to his space.

"Hey, what's going on? Why do you look so panicked?" she asked worriedly.

"Can't talk. Family emergency. Tell the superior. Bye." he said quickly before running out.

She pouted a bit before dialing the number for their superior.

•

Ugetsu quietly sat then earned a smile. That caused him to frown.

"Hiro did it, didn't he?" Ugetsu said with a straight face.

"I fell..." Tsukasa said, gently touching his bandaged head.

Ugetsu gave up trying to get him to tell the truth. For that day anyway. Silence hung in the room as Tsukasa didn't want to reveal anything that happened. He felt bad for constantly lying to Ugetsu, but he really didn't want him to get involved. It was his problem and he had to solve it himself.

"Well, I'm glad it's nothing too serious. But really, you need to do something about that 'clumsiness' or else it's going to be the death of you." said Ugetsu in a concerned voice.

"Then... are you going to save me?" Tsukasa asked in a quiet tone. They stared at each other until Tsukasa chuckled. "I'm kid-"

"I will." Ugetsu said with a straight face. "If you want it, then take my hand right now."

Tsukasa stared at his outstretched hand while Ugetsu looked at him with such intensity, making him feel overwhelmed. He laughed nervously as he pushed his hand back.

"I was only joking around. I'll just try to be more careful and maybe wear protective gear." said Tsukasa with a smile.

Ugetsu left his seat and exited the room. Much to Tsukasa's dismay, he never came back.

•

Mari placed a cup of coffee beside Ugetsu then quietly headed back to her seat across from him. It's been ages since she's ever seen him this angry. The last time he was was when his girlfriend had canceled big plans with him last minute and he was left looking like an idiot.

"You didn't have to come back to work you know..." she said, trying for something not too heavy.

"I wanted to come back. Don't worry about talking to our superior, I'll explain." he said, making another line.

Mari nodded, knowing from his tone that he was done talking and any further attempt to converse would upset him. It was then she had an idea. Her hand moved effortlessly as she worked hard to bring her idea to life. After a few hours of laboring, she sent an email to Ugetsu containing her creation. She peeked over, carefully watching his expression.

"It's cute, Mari. I'll add it to my Mari folder." he said, clicking away at his computer.

She gasped. He had a folder with her name on it? What did it contain? She desperately wanted to know, but the worst thing in the world would be for her getting caught by Ugetsu as she was snooping through his things. She simply let her mind wander as she worked in complete bliss.

•

Ugetsu ate dinner as he watched TV. After trying to decide whether to watch something artsy or mindless TV, he opted for the latter. He needed it anyway. His phone started to ring, causing him to lower the TV volume before answering.

"Hello?" he said.

"Sute, right? I'm Hiro, Tsukasa's lover. I'm calling because for starters, what the hell? Are you trying to seduce **my** boyfriend? I will end you if I ever catch wind that you were ever near him again. Second, why in the hell did they call you to come to the hospital? You have no relation to him." said Hiro in a clearly angry voice. "Either way, stay away from Tsukasa, you asswipe."

The TV droned on as Ugetsu sat there in disbelief and rage. What in the world made him think he had the authority to say shit like that? It was more obvious than ever now Tsukasa was in danger the longer he stayed with this man. He hesitated as he hovered over Tsukasa's number. Hiro had called from his phone, meaning they were together. He didn't want to upset Hiro more as it could negatively affect Tsukasa.

•

Tsukasa silently sat on the floor as he gently poked at a bruise on his thigh. He tensed up at the sound of a door opening. He moved back slightly as Hiro neared him.

"Kasa, can you do me a favor?" he asked, squatting down to his height. Tsukasa nodded in silence. "Don't you ever contact that Sute guy ever again."

Tsukasa watched as Hiro pulled a hammer out from behind him and started to smash his phone to the point it was unusable. Hiro sighed then looked at Tsukasa.

"Really, how hard is it to keep me as your only contact? Hm? Are you bored of me?" Hiro asked with crossed arms.

Tsukasa shook his head. Speaking without being given permission would end in a lot of pain.

"Kasa, come." said Hiro, gesturing for him to come closer. Tsuksa scooted over then squeezed his eyes shut as Hiro had held his face by his chin. "I'm the only one for you. You're nothing without me. And once again, there's no way you can get help. No one will believe a nobody stylist over an international star."

Tsukasa kept a pained yelp from escaping his throat as Hiro had slapped his chest. He opened one eye then the other as he could see a familiar look in his eyes. Only one word could describe what was going to happen next.

"You're not in pain that we can't fuck, right?" Hiro asked, his fingers already exploring Tsukasa's body. "I would hope not..."

The memory of Ugetsu holding his hand out to him flashed in his mind. Why? Why was he sticking his nose in his business? Why couldn't he remain clueless about everything? Why did he continue to ask after all the times he's avoided telling the truth. His concentration broke momentarily at the feeling of his back meeting the floor. He quickly started thinking about Ugetsu again, hoping it'd distract him enough to block out Hiro's touches.

Tsukasa bit down on his finger as his thoughts had gone south. Was it wrong of him to have lewd thoughts of someone else while being touched by the person above him? He didn't want it, Hiro's love that is. Something more relaxed and peaceful like being around Ugetsu. He convinced himself it was fine, allowing himself to indulge in the pleasuring feelings he was getting from someone else entirely.

"Eh, you don't get excited this often... Have you finally come around?" Hiro whispered before placing a kiss on his neck. "I'll make you feel really good."

Tsukasa bit down harder, trying to his whimpers and moan to a minimum. Hiro moved his hand away, wanting him to be vocal.

"Sute..." Tsukasa whispered as he laced his fingers with Hiro. He soon felt nails digging into the back of his hand. _"Oh god..."_

"I'm sorry, did I hear wrong?" Hiro asked, still tightening his grip. "You didn't say Sute, right? Not in the middle of _us_ fucking, right?"

Tsukasa quickly shook his head as he stared into Hiro's hateful eyes. He watched as Hiro had gotten up and disappeared around a corner. He was in for it now. He sat up just as Hiro came back holding scissors. Tsukasa scrambled to his feet as Hiro chased him. He felt Hiro grab a handful of hair before he heard a snip.

"I thought we were over and done with Sute, hm? Well thanks to him, you're getting the worst haircut known to man. Maybe next time you'll think twice!" said Hiro angrily, cutting off a big chunk of hair.

Tsukasa silently weeped as he tried pulling himself free from Hiro's hold. A pained yelp escaped his throat as Hiro had stabbed the pair of scissors into his arm.

"You're sick!" Tsukasa found himself shouting before holing himself up in his bedroom.

He pushed a few things in front of the door before letting his body collapse to the floor. He glanced at the pair of scissors in his arm, feeling fresh tears welling up in his eyes. He crawled himself over to his closet then pulled a box out of a loose floorboard he had found ages ago. He treated his wound before Ugetsu's outstretched hand appeared in his mind again.

 _"_ _ Then... will you save me? _ _"_

 _"_ _ I will. If you want it,  _ _ then _ _ take my hand right now _ _. _ _"_

He wanted to take his hand, he desperately wanted to. But Hiro had said it himself. Who would believe a simple stylist like him over a international star like Hiro? All his fans saw him as a saint, that he never did anything wrong. Tsukasa reached behind his head then sighed heavily as he could feel his disgusting, ruined hair.

He rummaged around, finding a mirror and picking up the bloodied scissors. He used the mirror as he cut his hair, making it look decent enough. Hiro should be gone by tomorrow morning and he'd simply take a day off. He was going to take Ugetsu's hand this time. He couldn't do this alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Ugetsu arrived on the ground floor of his building when he saw a person running towards him. He side stepped just as they lunged forward. Who in the hell was this guy and why was he charging at him?

"Uh, do I know you...?" he asked.

"You don't recognize me...?" Tsukasa whimpered, finally facing him.

An imaginary exclamation point appeared over Ugetsu's head as he got a good look at his face. He was so used to seeing him with long hair that he couldn't imagine him with short hair. Though, it looked good. He ran his fingers through his short hair, admiring the new look.

"Of course I'd recognize you but, I never expected you to cut your hair short." said Ugetsu, unable to stop running his fingers through it. "Why did you? Needed a change?"

"Something like that..." Tsukasa whispered, touching Ugetsu's hand. "Could I hang out at your place? I have a day off and I don't feel like being home right now."

"Hm, I guess. But I need to get to work. All right, I'll leave my keys with you. Open the door when I give you a call." said Ugetsu.

"Actually, why don't you just come back up? I bet you forgot something." said Tsukasa, not giving him a chance to say anything.

Ugetsu unlocked the door then watched Tsukasa disappear behind it. He decided to leave well enough alone for now.

•

Tsukasa curled up in a blanket as he watched TV. How was he going to break things off with Hiro without getting too much backlash? He started to rethink going on tour with all of them. It was best if he asked someone else. He knew they'd agree because who wouldn't? Getting to go places and spend only so much out of pocket. He let out a tired yawn and felt himself slipping slowly into a slumber.

..  
...  
....  
.....

_"Oh? So you're going to help that sorry excuse for a human_ _._ _"_

_"He's a person and should be treated as such. You on the other hand, that's debatable."_

_"I'm going to make you wish you stayed out of_ **_our_ ** _business."_

_"Hiro, stop! I... I'm sorry!"_

_Tears streamed down his face as he watched the two of them duke it out. For a bit it seemed like Ugetsu had the upper hand until Hiro had cracked a beer bottle against the side of his head. As much as he wanted to help, it was like he had been glued down to the floor. He was forced to watch as Hiro beat Ugetsu to death with a steel rod._

_He wanted to vomit as Hiro kicked his lifeless body a few times before licking a spot on the rod that had Ugetsu's blood on it. Hiro made eye contact with him before slowly walking over, dragging the rod behind him. When did the rod get longer? Hiro now stood in front of him with the craziest look he's ever seen._

_"I told him to never see you again. That's what he gets for not listening."_

_"It wasn't his fault! I did it! Why didn't you kill me!?"_

_"Because you're mine and I decide what happens to your life. If I want to kiss you, I'll kiss you. If I want you to clean the entire apartment with a toothbrush, you'll do it. And if I want you to commit suicide, you'll do that too."_

_Tsukasa continued to cry as Hiro forced him to kiss him. He recoiled as for some reason he could strongly taste Ugetsu's blood in his mouth. Hiro had suddenly appeared behind him, forcefully picking him up and making him stare at the pool of blood spreading underneath the unmoving Ugetsu._

_"Maybe you're right. Maybe it_ was _your fault. Had you kept him out of our business, he'd still be alive and well. It really is all your fault."_

_Hiro started laughing manically as Tsukasa sobbed. Ugetsu was going to die because of him, because he let him get involved and help him out of his situation. It was all overwhelming to him, causing him to faint._

..  
...  
....  
.....

Tsukasa sat up with a start, sending Ugetsu stumbling back and himself off the couch. Ugetsu looked at him with obvious worry.

"What's wrong...?" he asked, attempting to help him up.

Tsukasa swatted his hand away as he started breathing in shorter breaths. Ugetsu moved to get him something to use to circulate his breathing. Ugetsu patiently waited as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I need to... to go." Tsukasa mumbled as he wobbled to his feet.

He covered his mouth as memories from his dream came rushing back. He quickly ran to the bathroom and just barely made it to the toilet before puking into it. Ugetsu had eventually come in, needing to see if he was okay. He knelt by his side and gently rubbed his shaking body.

"Get... get away from me..." Tsukasa's small voice echoed from within the bowl.

"I'll come back-" he started then quieted down at the sight of Tsukasa's tear stained face. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Ugetsu closed the door then let out a sigh. Tsukasa aura was a blinding purple with flecks of orange and magenta in it. What had happened in the time they had been apart? Did Hiro call him? Did he see something unpleasant about him? He left the door to his bedroom open as he flopped down onto his bed. Blue. What could he do to make his aura blue? He thought for awhile before getting an idea. Painting.

Tsukasa seemed to like it when they went before. Though, he didn't have any spare canvases lying around as usual. He heard a door open then the sound of footsteps. He expected Tsukasa to walk past but instead he stood in the doorway. He had to admit, it was a bit intimidating having a guy taller than him like Tsukasa standing in his doorway in silence. Ugetsu moved over then patted the spot beside him. He tilted his head slightly as it looked like he wanted to come in but was poised to run.

"If you don't want to, don't force yourself. You're free to do as you please. Almost." said Ugetsu before lying on his back.

He closed his eyes and let silence fill his ears. Minutes pass and he got a sense that Tsukasa had already left. His eyes snapped open at the feeling of something heavy lying atop his pelvis. There lied Tsukasa with closed eyes in a fetal position. He reached down and ran his fingers through his hair, letting him know he acknowledged his presence. He continued to perform the action until Tsukasa had lifted his head to look at him.

"Sute..." he whispered, moving closer to him.

"I'm all ears, Kasu." Ugetsu replied.

"Promise me you won't engage in anything physical with Hiro. That you'll stay as far as possible whenever." said Tsukasa with a somber look, holding out his pinky.

"Does this mean you'll finally tell me everything?" he questioned, looking at his pink, purple, orange and magenta aura.

Tsukasa nodded. They linked pinkies and Ugetsu found himself staring up at him. Something seemed off. It was when Tsukasa started to lean towards him that he understood why something felt off. Was he to reject it? Accept it? Leave hope for another day? He stopped thinking about it as he allowed Tsukasa to kiss him. He's thought about it a few times, so it didn't hurt to try it.

Ugetsu wrapped an arm around Tsukasa as he pulled him closer. Was it bad that he wanted more? Probably, considering he was kissing a psycho's boyfriend. They eventually pulled apart and Ugetsu had placed a hand on his cheek, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

"Have I told you that you look amazing with short hair too?" Ugetsu muttered, briefly brushing his hand against it.

"Thank you, but... it wasn't my decision..." Tsukasa replied before starting to tell Ugetsu everything.

Things weren't the way they were at the start. It was more like how they were at the current moment. He did start noticing changes within Hiro but like an idiot, he never addressed them, assuming it was something temporary. And when he finally started to see it wasn't going to disappear, it was too late. From then on the beatings and raping started. He would use anything in the vincity, uncaring if he beat him enough that he had to miss work. There were times he was pretty banged up and needed to see a doctor.

He'd have to go in secret because Hiro would refuse to take him. Tsukasa was afraid to talk to a family member or friend about it. People were more likely to believe Hiro over him and even then people could accuse him of making it up just to get money out of him. It was and still is stressful for him, having to go home and knowing what awaited if he misstepped. Everyday he feared for his life, knowing Hiro was probably going to kill either purposefully or accidentally.

Hiro isolated him. Destroyed his phone full of contacts of friends and family then forced one he had put together for him. He had backed up his data a few days before it happened, so they weren't completely lost. His phone had been completely empty until they became friends. It felt nice being able to talk to someone who wasn't out to control their every move and thought. It was nice knowing he wouldn't be hit for saying something different. It felt nice being treated like the human that he is.

Tsukasa eventually told him about the dream he had and that being the reason why he wanted him to stay away. Ugetsu pulled him into an embrace then felt him shaking in his arms. He couldn't say anything. It all sounded awful. He knew Tsukasa was suffering, but it turned out to be bigger than he thought. Ugetsu lied back as he had him cry into his chest. He gently patted his head as he wailed.

He needed to get him out.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsukasa opened his eyes and found himself lying in bed. He had slept late again. It was a bit unnerving to him, getting to sleep so late and so deeply. Hiro hadn't been over for a few days, causing him to think more. He checked the schedule for the day and saw when he could join in with the others. Was he ready to face Hiro? Absolutely not. Did he have to at some point? Definitely.

Tsukasa looked himself over in the mirror before fingering a section of his shortened hair. Ugetsu did have a point. Short hair looked good on him. He left his apartment in high spirits. He couldn't be too happy or it'd make everyone around him suspicious. Especially Hiro.

•

"Kasa! We were worried about you. Hiro told you've been sick recently. Looks like you're feeling better." one said, setting up their area.

"Ah, yeah. I'm better now. Can't wait to work." said Tsukasa with a little enthusiasm.

"You know, Hiro's been so tame since you've been gone. It's like he was a whole new person." another said, earning nods from the others present.

"Maybe he saw how harsh he's been with you and realized he couldn't live without you." the first said.

"Aw, that's so romantic... Kinda." another said.

 _"If only they knew he was the reason I was 'sick' in the first place... Romantic my ass..."_ Tsukasa thought as he gave them a vague response.

The doors opened and soon the group came in. Tsukasa briefly made eye contact with Hiro before signaling for one of the others to come over.

"Whoa, Kasa's choosing me? Must be my lucky day." he said, gladly taking a seat.

Tsukasa could feel someone glaring daggers at him. There was no need to guess who it was. If he was going to better his life, he'd have to start slow and small. He started adding eye makeup when the guy, Mao, spoke up.

"So, are you and Hiro really...?" he asked.

"Its complicated. But we'll figure it out soon." said Tsukasa as he carefully put on eyeliner.

"Your hair is also shorter. Needed a change?" Mao asked with interest.

"Yeah. Yeah I did. Maybe I'll cut it shorter." said Tsukasa, making sure he said it loud enough that Hiro could faintly catch it. "And I might start picking you from now on."

"Honestly, if you weren't with Hiro, I'd have asked you out myself." said Mao with a cheeky grin. "Don't tell him I said that though."

Tsukasa zipped his lips then smiled. He's never smiled this much before, but it was clearly making those around him happy. He could do this. He could drive Hiro out one step at a time.

•

Tsukasa packed up then overheard the others talking about lunch plans.

"Hey, mind if I join in...?" he asked.

"Not that we're saying no but, don't you usually eat with Hiro...?" one asked.

"Not anymore. It's nice eating with him and all but I think eating with others is good too. Helps strength bonds between us and build trust foundations." said Tsukasa.

They exchanged looks before moving over to give him space. They quickly started listing options for them to share and pool their cash. He was genuinely laughing and smiling that his face hurt. It had been ages since he felt like this. He was missing out on this for so long. His body tensed as it could feel someone staring at him.

"Hey everyone." a familiar voice said from behind him.

"Oh, Hiro! We were finalizing our lunches. Did you guys start eating yet?" one asked innocently.

"Yeah but, something wasn't right." said Hiro, looking down at Tsukasa. "Kasa wasn't there."

"He didn't tell you? He was going to eat with us." another said just as innocent.

"Really? After I went through the trouble to have them get something for you?" Hiro said, sounding hurt.

"Well, I didn't know you were going to. I'm sorry." said Tsukasa, keeping his back to him. "Guess you have something to snack on."

His body visibly relaxed at the sound of his retreating footsteps. He let his head rest in his hands as they sat in silence.

"Um, I'll go ahead and call." someone piped up, earning nods from the others.

Somehow he had stood up to him, but at what cost?

•

Ugetsu took a sip from his bottled juice then frowned. Nothing interesting has happened. It was boring. Mari wasn't even here to entertain him as usual. She had gone away and wouldn't be back for two weeks. Tsukasa hadn't contacted him and wouldn't respond to his calls and texts. He let his head hit his desk. He wanted to go home.

"Hey, it's not like to be this unmotivated. What's got our star designer in a funk?" a guy asked, leaning against his desk.

"This is what peak boredom looks like." he muttered before showing him Tsukasa drawn in chibi style with short hair.

"He's kinda cute." the guy said with interest. "Is this an original?"

"You can say that." Ugetsu said with a pleased smile. "I can make a few more in different clothes and poses."

Ugetsu got to work and created three new outfits with three new poses, one of them consisting of a maid outfit.

"But really, focus on work. They want rough drafts by the end of the day." he said, giving his back a pat.

Ugetsu hummed in understanding as he stared at the maid chibi. Would he look that cute in real life? He pushed the thought aside as he saved them before getting back to work. He'd just have to somehow convince him to wear one. His phone rang and he was rather slow to answer.

"You said who is downstairs looking for me?" he asked in shock.

He hung up then felt as heavy as lead. He anxiously stood in the elevator as he thought of numerous scenarios. The metal doors opened. He frantically looked around as he made his way to reception. There stood a person he was least expecting to see. They turned and looked at him from afar. He walked over reluctantly, seeing their aura bursting with dark green. He promised Tsukasa he'd stay as far as possible, but it felt impossible in this case.

"So, Murata Ugetsu. Genius graphic designer and modest painter." they said, looking at him from behind their sunglasses.

"Kanta Hiro. International pop idol and aggressive at heart." said Ugetsu, unable to stop his sharp tongue.

"Pretending I didn't hear that for your sake. Anyway, I have something important to talk to you about. Can we speak in private?" Hiro asked.

Never go with a predator to a second location. That was the current situation right now. He shook his head, gesturing to two seats off to the side where the woman at reception had a good view of them. They take a seat and he could feel his overbearing aura trying to frighten him. It was working.

"You're friends with Tsukasa too, right?" he asked, tapping his fingertips together. Ugetsu nodded. "Has he looked happier to you these days?"

"Don't know. I haven't seen him in weeks." lied Ugetsu, keeping his composure.

He soon lost it as Hiro's dark green aura started to take a form. That definitely was unusual, just like Tsukasa tiny one. He moved back a bit as the aura bared it's fangs at him.

"I'm just curious as to what gave him that beautiful smile back. He's been so down these past months so it's... refreshing to see him smile again." said Hiro with a forced smile.

Ugetsu explained that he didn't know once more. He honestly didn't know. Though, it was good to hear Tsukasa was happier now. He watched Hiro rise from his seat then hover over him. This was it. This was how he died.

"I know where you live so god help you if you're lying to me." Hiro said in a low voice before signaling to his manager he was ready to go. "Let me know if you hear anything!"

Ugetsu melted into the chair, feeling he was one step away from being devoured while by his aura. It was then he realized he needed to warn Tsukasa. It simply went straight to voicemail.

"This isn't the time to have your phone off..." Ugetsu whispered as he took the elevator back upstairs.

•

"And you're all set." said the clerk.

"Thank you so much." said Tsukasa, quickly hiding his new phone.

He walked out of the store then pretended to check his watch as he discreetly looked around. It didn't look like Hiro had followed him. He started to make his way home, needing to install the new lock on his door after finally getting the key for it. He constantly looked over his shoulder, afraid someone would get him from behind.

He arrived at his building and took the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. He arrived on his floor then froze. Hiro was waiting in front of his door. He went back down, knowing someone who lived below him.

"Oh hey. You don't come over nowadays." she said. "What's the occasion?"

"Abusive boyfriend." he said quickly as he went inside.

She blinked in surprise before closing the door behind her. She watched him pace around before noticing his short hair. It didn't look at all bad on him.

"Sute? It's me, Tsukasa. Just got a new phone after Hiro busted my old one. For the fourth time. I can't go home because he's waiting in front of my door and I'm camping out at a neighbors. I'm scared, especially after how I pushed him away today..." Tsukasa rambled, still pacing back and forth.

"He came to where I work and subtly threatened me. It really felt like he was going to swallow me whole! Does he have anything scheduled in the morning?" Ugetsu said, sending the chibi Tsukasa's to his personal email.

"Yeah. Him and the others are always busy these days, especially with the tour soon." Tsukasa replied, looking at his neighbor who was preparing food. "I might have to stay here. That is, if she's okay with it... I can't wait to install this new lock."

"You got a new lock? That's great! Though, I think moving would be better, but baby steps!" said Ugetsu. He soon heard another voice. "Oh, the chibis? I'm actually taking to the muse right now. Oh, so it's based off someone real? Yeah. Hey, whoever you are, Getsu here made some chibi porn of you! Hey, no I didn't! And he's got a maid fetish! Would you-"

Tsukasa couldn't help but laugh as he listened to them argue. His fears and worries slowly melted away.

"Ahem. I'll send you the actual photos so you can see that he's lying. Anyway, if she doesn't let you sleep over, I'll come and get you." said Ugetsu before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"So, who was that on the phone? Your girlfriend?" she asked, placing a cup in his hand.

"Um, something like that... maybe..." he mumbled, twirling a lock of hair.

"Ah, look at you with a crush. Tell me all about her as we watch dumb Youtube videos." she said, casting her phone to her TV.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Tsukasa cuddled close to Ugetsu as they watched TV. Things have been getting better. Hiro rarely came over, mostly because he couldn't get into his apartment. He was calmer at work too. Have they officially broken up? He wasn't sure. He had told him he wanted to break up and he wasn't accepting any answer other than "okay". He didn't say anything, he just walked away.

He was still worried and scared. Who knew when Hiro could jump out and attack him? But it was still nice having more breathing room.

"You know, I'm still sad that you're going on tour. I won't be able to help if you're far away." said Ugetsu, pursing his lips.

"I'll be fine. My coworkers will be with me." said Tsukasa happily.

Ugetsu wasn't convinced, but he didn't press the matter anymore. Rain started to patted against his windows as the sky weeped.

"Ah, good thing I brought an umbrella." said Tsukasa with relief.

Ugetsu smiled happily at the sight of Tsukasa's bright blue aura. He noticed that his aura looked bigger than when they first met. He didn't know what the cause was, but he was glad to see it becoming more visible. It was a gunshot that came from the TV that put an unsettling feeling in his bones. He looked at Tsukasa who was entranced by the TV.

"Do you have to go home today...?" Ugetsu asked, playing with Tsukasa's now longer hair.

"Yeah. Why? Do you want me to stay here?" Tsukasa asked curiously.

"I'm not sure..." he whispered, the feeling not going away. "You're not stopping anywhere on your way, right?"

"Straight home. You're being weird, you know? Since when did you care so much about me going home?" he asked, now looking at him.

"Ignore me. The rain is just making me emotional." he muttered, watching the rain coat his window.

•

Tsukasa put on his coat, noticing the rain had let up. Ugetsu watched him button his coat, pursing his lips. Tsukasa looked to his side at Ugetsu staring at him.

"What's up? You've been staring at me ever since we watched that detective show." Tsukasa commented, motioning for him to come closer as he was putting his shoes on.

"I just... I have this gut feeling. Maybe you should stay here." he said, taking Tsukasa's hand.

"Hm. I'll stay a bit longer, but I really do need to go home. All of my things are there and I have to go to work tomorrow." said Tsukasa, taking off his shoes.

Ugetsu let out a sigh of relief, leading him back in. It had to go away at this point. Tsukasa leaned against him as he peered at Ugetsu's phone screen.

"Oh, wait. Go back. Who's she?" Tsukasa asked, having seen a girl posing while scantily dressed on his Instagram.

"Oh, guess I missed one." he muttered, deleting the photo. "That was... my ex. Broke up because we wanted different things."

"Oh. Sorry if I opened a wound." he apologized, going to his feed.

"It's fine. I've never really thought about her ever since we got closer. So thanks actually." he said with a smile.

Tsukasa returned his smile then looked out the window. It looked as if the clouds were parting. He did want to get home before the sky decided to open up again unexpectedly. A small bump from Ugetsu made him change his mind. Just a bit longer wouldn't hurt.

They eventually got into gaming, time passing them by as they competed. The sun was starting to set. They had finished another round of gaming before Tsukasa finally took notice of the time.

"Well, I did stay longer. I should go. I'll come over when I have time." he said, heading over towards the front door.

Ugetsu handed him his small bag then watched him disappear down the hall. He locked his door, grateful to know the bad feeling had gone away.

•

Tsukasa climbed down the stairs as sunset was about to end. He scrunched his nose as a droplet of water had hit him dead on from the sky.

"It's going to rain again, huh..." he muttered, taking out his umbrella.

He started to walk down the block, unable to withstand his bed calling his name. He crossed the street and that's when he felt it. It wasn't the usual feeling of someone watching him as they crossed paths. It was more eerie than that. He discreetly looked around him before ducking into a store. He moved towards the back and allowed himself to breath and panic. He didn't want to believe it was Hiro, but there was no one else who would.

It was then he thought of Mao. He had been dropping subtle hints lately of wanting to start something with him after hearing he and Hiro weren't a thing anymore. He didn't quite reject him, but he certainly didn't give him hope. He no longer felt eyes on him and started to breathe normally. But he still wasn't ready to go back out. Maybe it was smarter to call someone to walk with him.

He waited for him to pick up. No answer. He called a coworker who lived just a bit further uptown. No answer. His neighbor on the floor below him was at work. He called the first two a few more times before giving up. As much as he didn't want to, he'd have to go it alone. He casually asked the store clerk if they had seen anyone loitering outside but they hadn't.

Tsukasa stepped out and tried to act as normal as he could. Arousing their suspicion was the last thing he wanted to do. He stood away from the curb, afraid he'd be pushed into the street of an incoming car. He felt eyes on him again, but this time it sent shivers up his spine. This was it. Tonight was the night he died. He never really thought about how he'd die, but he'd soon find out wouldn't he?

He briefly glanced back, nothing seeing anything or anyone suspicious. He crossed the street once the walking man appeared. They were still watching him. His apartment building never felt so far away. With each step he took, it felt as if he was taking two steps backwards.

 _"Don't let them see your fear, don't let them see..."_ Tsukasa chanted as he could see his street's name coming up.

His movements halted and he soon found himself stepping forward, back and forward again before he slowly reached up towards his head. He fell forward and got a good look at his right hand. Little spots of blood decorated his hand. He soon felt himself being dragged by his feet, out of sight of the main street.

•

Ugetsu sighed in content as he climbed into bed. Life was great. Tsukasa was getting out of a bad relationship and his aura was growing back to normal size. He hadn't stress painted in weeks and work was actually enjoyable. He looked at the time and wondered if Tsukasa had gotten home safely. He expected him to call, but it seemed like he decided not to tonight. He picked up his phone, having lost it earlier in the day.

"Missed calls? Seeing he called more than once means it's important." Ugetsu muttered, calling him back.

No answer. Maybe he was asleep. He could also be mad because he didn't respond. He sent him a text then out his phone on sleep. It wasn't a big deal. They'd talk it tomorrow and make up just like always. He closed his eyes then opened them. What if it wasn't something small? He tried calling again. No answer. He was in for it now. Tsukasa wasn't going to let him hear the end of it. There was no use crying over spilt milk.

His ringtone blared out, putting his body on alert. It was Tsukasa. Naturally he accepted the call. He expected an annoyed greeting of some sort, but all he heard was footsteps and the sound of something banging against things. It was like his first two phone calls. The sound of the phone clattering to the ground was heard before faint heavy breathing.

"Let's stop playing hide and seek. Just admit it, you're much too weak." a familiar said loudly in a high pitched voice.

Hiro? He didn't need to ask questions. He kept the call going as he rushed out of his apartment, hoping to catch one of the last few trains that ran for the night.

•

Ugetsu practically threw himself down the stairs and started running down the block, uncaring of how tired he was getting. Not much had changed on Tsukasa's end other than Hiro calling out to him. There was no way he was going to locate them like this. He promised himself he'd only use it in emergencies and this seemed like one of those times.

He followed the signal coming from Tsukasa's phone just as he heard it.

"I found you."

Would he make it? Could he? He wanted to scream through the phone and tell him to stop, but nothing would come out. Maybe he knew it would just enrage him more. Clunk. Ugetsu heard it and saw it. Tsukasa fell forward, clutching his phone to his chest. He moved to step forward then heard Hiro let out a series of laughs that could also be mistaken for sobbing. The blunt object fell from his hands as he simply stared down at Tsukasa.

"Why couldn't you be a good boy and do as I say?" Hiro whispered, getting on his knees. "Be a good boy, listen to my every word. We could've be one big happy family."

Ugetsu had long since called the police and ambulance. His phone silently recorded Hiro rubbing Tsukasa's back as he rubbed his eyes free of tears with his free hand. He just wanted to break down in tears, but he couldn't let a Hiro notice his presence.

"Why did you change, Kasa? Were you not happy? Why didn't you tell me? Why Kasa? Tell me." Hiro whispered, his smiled breaking as tears fell from his eyes. "Why!? Why wouldn't you trust your boyfriend!?"

Ugetsu had enough. He pushed Hiro out the way and quickly moved the weapon away, not wanting to be its next victim.

"Stop it! Haven't you done enough? Are you happy now? Are you fucking happy now?" Ugetsu shouted at him, resisting the urge to bloody his own hands.

Hiro had stared at him before finally breaking down. He took that moment to use his shirt to stop Tsukasa's bleeding. The faint sound of sirens rang in their ears. Hiro had abruptly stopped crying. He wasn't sure whether to be worried or not until a Hiro pulled a knife from his pocket. Now he was worried.

"You... Murata Ugetsu..." Hiro muttered, holding the knife with scarily steady hands. Ugetsu swallowed hard as his orange and blue aura had turned completely dark green. "You did this... You torn us apart..."

His aura started to take form again, giving off quite an oppressive one at that. He didn't budge, shielding Tsukasa's body from any future attacks.

"You aren't going to run for your life, huh? Then I'll just cut you down right where you are!" he said in a shrill voice before jabbing and slicing at him.

Ugetsu could feel wounds opening up as Hiro went wild. Soon the sound of authorities ordering Hiro to put his hands was heard. Tsukasa was taken away in a different direction by medics. Hiro continued to hold onto the knife but had ceased moving. It all happened so fast. One moment Hiro was standing as if frozen and the next? He was lying on the ground, blood pooling around a part of his body.

•

Ugetsu looked at his bandages after being questioned by the police. He had gotten any updates on Tsukasa's condition. Was he in critical condition? Stable?

He couldn't have been happier being told he could leave and that they'd keep in contact if they needed anything else. He yawned, signaling his body needed sleep. As much as he wanted to visit Tsukasa, it wouldn't do either of them good if he was in this kind of state.

•

Ugetsu yawned as he dried his hair. He turned on his TV and switched to the news.

**_In shocking news, favorite idol Kanta Hiro is the prime suspect in the case of the murder of twenty four year old Shishio Tsukasa, one of his stylists._ **

Ugetsu didn't think much of it until his mind did a double take. Did she say murder and not attempted murder? He cleaned his ears, making sure he wasn't mishearing anything. He switched to other news channels. They all say murder. He turned off his TV.

He didn't know what his body wanted to do. Did it want to rage? Scream? Cry? Bottle everything up? He soon gained hope again. News anchors twisted stories to get higher ratings. He'd just go straight to the hospital and learn the truth.

"The doctors Mr. Shishiō passed away just as he arrived at the hospital. I'm sorry for your loss..." he said with a pitying look.

He couldn't stomach it. He couldn't be dead. He had a tour to go on and so much to look forward to. The receptionist awkwardly watched Ugetsu burst into tears as he banged his fits against the floor. He soon had to get Ugetsu to stop as he was disturbing others. He couldn't die. They still had things they needed to do, to experience. It wasn't fair. He wouldn't have minded to die alongside Tsukasa if it meant keeping him from getting lonely. Who was he kidding? He would be the one to get lonely.

Why couldn't it be him?


End file.
